


Do You Want to Get Married?

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, male or female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Years after the two of you left the gang and found a home, things are starting to feel more normal.  On one typical evening, Arthur starts asking about your future, and it takes a turn you don't expect.





	Do You Want to Get Married?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but at least I've posted something.

   It was a usual Tuesday evening - dinner had been eaten, dishes cleaned and put away, and now you and Arthur were just sitting at your respective spots at the dinner table.  You leafed through a magazine you had picked up at the tailor, thinking about picking out a new outfit. Arthur had had his evening smoke on the porch and was now reading the newspaper with his evening glass of whiskey.  He swirled the ice around in the glass before taking another small sip. The news was boring today; there had been no robberies or killings or hangings. Before taking the glass away from his lips, he looked up to you across the table.  Your eyes were still glued to the catalog, but the setting sun made your skin glow, and your hair fell in just a way that framed your face perfectly. Arthur set his glass down and cleaned his throat.

   “(Y/N)?”

   You tipped your head up towards Arthur, and when you finished reading a line about the shirt you liked, you looked up at Arthur.  “Hmm?”

   Your eyes met his immediately, and it seemed like he had been staring at you for ages.

   “Can I ask you something?”  Arthur began.

   “Sure.”

   “Have you ever thought about getting married?”

   You furrowed your brow.  Arthur had never brought up such a topic, even after you two left the gang and got a small homestead together.  And after Mary, you figured Arthur never wanted to get anywhere close to marriage again.

   “Not really, at least I haven’t for a long time.  Why?”

   You cocked your head slightly which made your eyes sparkle in a way that made Arthur feel like he was looking at an angel who had just stepped out of heaven.

    “I don’t know.  I was just thinking, I guess.”  Arthur took another sip of his whiskey, still looking at you.  “Do you want to ever get married?”

   You squinted at Arthur, your mind working and your heartbeat increasing.  “I’m not really sure.”

   There was a pause.  Arthur swirled his whiskey around in the glass.  You finally broke the silence.

   “Do you want to ever get married?” you dared ask.

   Arthur kept his eyes on his drink.  “I do.”

   You raised your eyebrows in shock.  “You do!?”

   “Yeah.”  Arthur looked up from his drink to you, eyes wide and soft.  “To you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
